Hearts at War
by paradoxon
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ein kleines Resümee der Emotionen des Doctors, als er den Bösen Wolf mit einem Kuss besiegte, um Rose das Leben zu retten, in dem er seines dafür aufgab. [NINE&ROSE]


**A/N: **Mir war grad danach, hatte diese Bilder im Kopf – und ich dachte mir, ich möchte mich bei den, nun doch etlichen, Lesern bedanken die meinen drei kümmerlichen Who-Stories so hartnäckig folgen. Das freut mich, vor allem, weil ich im Fanfiction-Bereich bisher eher die Füße unterm Tisch still gehalten habe  
( Regelmäßig FFs schreiben und Online-Rollenspiel auf Pen&amp;Paper Basis passen leider zeitlich nicht zusammen, musste mich für eines entscheiden. Dachte, Fanfictions sind inzwischen die bessere Lösung für mich (-: ).

Das hier ist ein One-Shot, ausnahmsweise aus der Sicht des Doctors. Ich bin gestern auf diesen Song von HIM gestoßen "HEARTS AT WAR", was auch der Titel zu der Geschichte wurde und der mich unglaublich an die Folge "PARTING OF WAYS" erinnert. Und nachdem ich doch so eine Dramaqueen bin, dachte ich mir, schreibe ich die Gefühle auf, die Nine in den letzten Minuten seiner Regeneration transportiert.

Insofern, wie eh und je, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Danke fürs Adden.

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR &amp; ROSE  
**GENRE **ONE SHOT.  
**ALTER** P12.

**** |[T]| ****

So after all that we have done  
Are you feeling cold like the winter sun  
And have you thought of all the words  
We left unsaid. Don't be scared  
You shouldn't be  
[HIM · HEARTS AT WAR]

Seine Herzen schlugen so wild in ihrem doppelten Rhythmus, dass er fürchtete sein Brustkorb würde jeden Augenblick darunter bersten. Er atmete schwer, hatte den Mund einen Spalt geöffnet an dem noch immer dieser außergewöhnliche Geschmack von Unendlichkeit, Zeit und Earl Grey haftete; was hatte ihn so sehr in die Enge getrieben das zu tun? Was hatte ihn vom Rand aus in die Tiefe springen lassen, aus der er nicht mehr würde hoch klettern können? Er befand sich immer noch im freien Fall, voller Ungläubigkeit und erstickter Euphorie, dieses einfache und blonde Mädchen in seinem Arm, das um so viel mutiger gewesen war als er.  
Mutig genug, Raum und Zeit zu überwinden, buchstäblich, um zu ihm zurück zu finden. Mutig genug, sich seiner zu widersetzen mit aller Macht, die sie mit ihrer so kümmerlichen Existenz aufzubringen im Stande gewesen war. Was Rose getan hatte, war töricht gewesen und dumm in jeglicher Hinsicht – aber waren Menschen nicht so? War das nicht die Eigenschaft, die er so sehr an ihnen mochte, dass es ihn immer und immer wieder auf ihren Planeten zog? Sie dachten selten über Konsequenzen nach, wenn es darauf ankam und ließen sich von ihrem Willen und ihrem Herzen leiten. Sie sahen nicht, was er sah. Sahen nicht das was war und das was sein könnte, obwohl es noch gar nicht existierte. Sie zogen keine Möglichkeiten in Betracht. Sie handelten.  
Diese Menschen. Seine Menschen.  
Seine Rose.

Der Doctor seufzte, sein kühles Augenmerk wanderte mit Vorsicht über ihr Konterfei. Er hatte Angst, sie zu wecken; hatte Angst, dass er fest stellen musste, versagt zu haben, dass das Innerste der TARDIS sie nicht freigegeben hatte, obgleich er spürte wie ihm inzwischen selbst die Zeit davon lief. Der Prozess hatte schon begonnen, wühlte ihn auf wie einen brach liegenden See in den man ein Dutzend Steine warf; er würde sterben. Er würde sie nie wieder mit solchen Augen sehen, würde sich an dieses Leben erinnern wie an einen Traum, aus den man ihn unsanft geweckt hatte – dabei war er so müde. So müde von sich selbst, seiner Unendlichkeit und dem Schmerz. Rose hatte ihn zu etwas Besserem gemacht, hatte ihm Hoffnung geschenkt, wo es keine Hoffnung gegeben hatte; es war beinahe erschütternd, dass es kaum mehr als ein Lächeln von ihr bedurfte, um ihn völlig umzukrempeln. Kaum mehr als eine sanfte Berührung, um ihn davon abzuhalten über seine eigenen Strenge zu schlagen – nicht weil er es wollte, sondern weil er wusste, dass er es konnte. Macht war zuweilen eine furchtbare Gabe.  
In einer zaghaften Geste strich der Dunkelhaarige Rose eine Strähne ihres wilden Haares aus dem Gesicht, bevor er seinen Blick auf seine Umgebung lenkte, auf das letzte Schlachtfeld, das sie gemeinsam betreten hatten und das jetzt seltsam verlassen da lag. Verlassen und verwüstet wie nach einem Sturm. Seine Mundwinkel krümmten sich in ein liebloses Lächeln.  
Es war nicht sein Verdienst, dass sie gewonnen hatten, weil er zu feige gewesen war eine Entscheidung zu treffen und ein Bürde zu tragen – eine Weitere. Hatte er nicht schon genug Leben auf seinem Gewissen? Man mochte ihn zuweilen als rücksichtslos betiteln, doch selbst er war nicht so dumm den selben Fehler zweimal zu begehen. Und so sehr es ihn auch reute, war er froh um Roses Rückkehr gewesen, war er froh darum gewesen, dass sie ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen hatte.  
Seine Rose.

Jeder Herzschlag schmerzte inzwischen, seine Uhr tickte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht gehen, obschon ein anderer froh um die Erlösung war; alles, was nach ihm kam konnte nur besser werden in dem Vertrauen, dass sie an seiner Seite sein würde. Und so wenig er Einfluss darauf hatte, was oder wer nach ihm kam, so sehr wünschte er sich, dass er sie immer noch liebte, dass seine Liebe Bestand hatte, wachsen konnte. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Inzwischen bereute er es fast, keine Initiative ergriffen zu haben, sie im Dunkeln darüber gelassen zu haben, wie er für die Blonde fühlte. Auf der anderen Seite wäre es ihnen beiden gegenüber nicht fair gewesen, nicht mit der Ewigkeit, die vor ihm lag und dem Wimpernschlag, der Roses Leben darstellte. In einem anderen Leben, in einer anderen Zeit und einem anderen Universum vielleicht – möglicherweise. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, weil die Vorstellung weh tat und ihn mit ewiger Einsamkeit brandmarkte. Und mit Angst.  
Der Doctor kniff die Lider flüchtig aufeinander, Wärme stieg in seinem Körper empor, verteilte sich in seinen Adern wie das Gift einer Schlange; es war zu spät. Zumindest tröstete ihn die Vorstellung, ihr das Leben gerettet zu haben und wenn der Preis dafür sein eigenes war, wollte er ihn bezahlen. Sie sollte glücklich sein, sollte weiter von einem Stern zum nächsten springen, mit diesem Leuchten in Ihren Augen, das er so sehr an ihr mochte.  
Seine Rose.

Mit gespannten Muskeln, die sich in der Bewegung seltsam steif anfühlten, rappelte sich der Doctor auf die Beine zurück, das blonde Mädchen reglos auf seinem Arm. Sie würde sich an nichts erinnern können, nicht an den Blick in den Vortex, nicht an den bösen Wolf, oder daran, wie sie die Daleks mit nichts weiter, wie ihrem Willen dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte. Und auch nicht an den Kuss.  
Möglich, dass er es ihr irgendwann erzählte, dass die Persönlichkeit, die nach ihm folgte, offener und ehrlicher zu ihr war, wie er es bisher gepflegt hatte; er wusste es nicht. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er es überhaupt wollte. Natürlich würde sie Fragen stellen, würde wissen wollen, was geschehen war und wie sie dem Imperator entkommen konnten, aber darüber wollte sich der Doctor Gedanken machen, wenn die Konfrontation unausweichlich war. Wenn sie sich ihm stur gegenüber aufbäumte und er keine Wahl hatte, als Kleinbei zu geben. Und – oh – tat er das nicht gerne? Ihr geben, was sie wollte?  
Ihr Körper fühlte sich kalt an seiner Brust an, doch der stetige, warme Atem auf seiner Haut versicherte ihm, dass sie lebte und dass es ihr gut ging, dass sie nur ein Weilchen brauchte, bis sie sich erholte.  
Sein Glückplitz. Sein Anker. Sein Freund. Sein Begleiter. Seine Liebe.  
Seine Rose.

**** |[T]| ****

Run away as far as you can  
And hide behind all the promises  
But I'll find you  
Cause you're a fire  
And I'm the rain  
Don't be afraid  
[HIM · HEARTS AT WAR]


End file.
